1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air conditioners and, more particularly, to an air conditioner which is adapted to collect fine particles (dusts) floating in air by giving electric charges to these dusts through corona discharge in order to collect charged dust particles onto a dust collecting electrode through the utilization of electrical forces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional air conditioner of this kind is disclosed as one example in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. H3-119443 laid open on Dec. 10, 1991. As disclosed in this publication, conventionally a dust collecting unit (dust collecting electrode) for electrically collecting dusts contained in air has been arranged at a location between a filter provided closing a suction port to catch comparatively large-particle dusts and a heat exchanger for performing heat exchange on the air having passed through the filter.
In the prior art, the dust collecting unit is provided at a location close to the suction port (filter). There accordingly has been encountered by a problem that the dust collecting unit obstructs the flow of air to reduce the air flow rate at nearby the dust collecting unit, resulting in decrease in dust collectability. That is, conventionally the dust collecting unit has been arranged at a location with low air flow rate by giving no consideration to the air flow within the air conditioner (housing). Due to this, expected dust collectability is difficult to obtain. Also, there is a fear that the dusts once caught be scattered away by the air flow.
Meanwhile, the dust collecting electrode requires periodical cleaning together with the dismountably mounted filter. This results in a problem that time and labor are required for attaining dust collection with high efficiency. Furthermore, a space must be secured between the filter and the feet exchanger in order to place the dust collecting unit, causing a problem that the entire air conditioner is enlarged in size.